Hello, Stranger!: My Boyfriend is a Gangster
by phantomssan
Summary: Sehun itu hanya seorang bocah nakal yang jatuh terpesona kepada Luhan, si preman sekolah. it's HanHun with Positive!AU.
1. Chapter 1: Master Luhan?

Saat itu Sehun diingatkan oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan. Ketakutan yang disebabkan oleh dominasi ayah dan ibunya. Dan sebuah penderitaan karena terlahir dalam keluarga yang _anti mainstream_ ini.

"Sehun sayang—" kata sang Ibu.

"—?"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya paksa. Entah kenapa suara ibunya begitu,

—kau akan segera dijodohkan."

Menakutkan.

.

.

.

 _ **Ya Tuhan, salahku apa?**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hello, Stranger! : My Boyfriend is a Gangster**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik agensi beserta orangtuanya, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), gak enak dlihat, positive AU.**

.

.

.

"Sehun."

"Sehun!"

"Sehun, bangunlah!"

Remaja tanggung yang dipanggil Sehun itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya.

"Kris?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

Alis Kris mengernyit kesal. "Apanya yang Kris,"

Pemuda jangkung itu menarik kedua tangan kecil Sehun dengan paksa. "Cepat bangun putri nakal, kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"

Sehun memekik tertahan. "Sakit bodoh. Tentu saja aku tau!" anak itu mendudukan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang. "Ini hari senin, puas?" tambahnya ketus.

Bibir Kris terangkat keatas. Sedikit kesal dengan jawaban sepupu kecilnya itu. Astaga, anak itu benar-benar harus diajari tatakrama. Ucapannya itu benar-benar sedikit—sangat—menyakitkan. "Itu artinya ini hari pertamamu memasuki Senor Highschool, sayang."

Mulut Sehun terbuka sempurna, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi tidak kunjung terjadi. Kris bersyukur. Mungkin adiknya ini tidak sedang ingin berdebat dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

Ya. Seharusnya begitu.

Seharusnya seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Kris—sebelum Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam sampai beberapa saat sebelum—

"DASAR NAGA TONGGOS SIALAN!"

—Kris menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku daritadi _sih_. Hancur sudah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah."

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu daritadi. Cih. Tidurmu saja yang seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi"

Sehun berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Bahkan berteriak-teriak. Kris membatin, adik sepupunya ini sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, ya?

Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan tidak merasa risih dipandangi sepupunya sejak acara _mari-berteriak-sepihak_ itu dimulai. Sehun langsung melepas kausnya ditempat, dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Bahkan Kris melihat boxer bergambar doraemon itu membungkus indah pantat semok Sehun.

Dasar anak tak tau malu.

Kris ingin tertawa kencang saat ini juga, tapi tawanya ia telan bulat-bulat setelah melihat sesuatu yang tak asing disana.

"Sehun."

Yang dipanggil otomatis menghentikan langkahnya, tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"ARGHHH! nanti saja bicaranya aku—"

"Kasurmu basah." Kris menunjuk tepat pada kasur Sehun yang basah.

—mau mandi."

"ARGGHH!~!"

Dan tawa Kris pun langsung meledak seketika.

Ah. Benar-benar pagi yang indah di kediaman Choi ini.

.

.

.

"Pagi peri cantik." Pemuda yang berada di ruang makan itu mengecup pipi kanan Sehun.

Pemuda kelewat manis itu tersenyum. "Pagi Chan-hyung."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Chan-hyung—Park Chanyeol nama aslinya—tersenyum lebar. Persis seperti orang idot. Yang sialnya sama seperti Kris. Sama-sama tampan.

Ah. Choi Sehun ini memang moodmaker nomor satunya.

Setelah itu, datanglah Kris dengan tampang _cool_ nya duduk disamping Chanyeol setelah mengecup pipi kirinya saat ia sedang memakai baju.

Alis Sehun menukik tajam. Sialan. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun jengkel.

"Pagi Sehun." Ayah Sehun datang keruang makan kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Sehun dan duduk dikursi.

"Pagi ayah."

Ibu dan noona-nya . Yixing, istri kakak Sehun—masih berada didapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Suho—kakak kandung Sehun—mengacak rambut adiknya yang kelewat halus dan menguar wangi vanilla itu. "Kau kenapa? Ini masih pagi dan wajahmu sudah tertekuk masam"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Naga tonggos itu membuatku bangun terlambat!"

Suho hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sehun, sedangkan Kris? Oh dia hanya memakan rotinya dengan khidmat.

"Sehun ngompol lagi di kasurnya." itu suara Kris.

Dalam hati Sehun mengumpat berbagai kata-kata kasar sampai binatang liar telah ia absen. Kok bisa-bisanya sih Kris membeberkan aib orang dengan mudahnya seperti menebak warna celana dalam saja?

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk saja, setidaknya Chanyeol itu lebih waras daripada saudara tiang listriknya itu.

"Mimpi apa lagi?" tambahnya.

"Huh. Benar-benar buruk sampai aku ingin tenggelam saja."

Kris tertawa sampai tersedak dan mengeluarkan makanan yang tengah di makannya. Sehun menatapnya ngeri.

Ew. Itu menjijikan.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berenang."

Muka Sehun yang pucat pasi itu menjadi memerah sampai ke telinganya. Suho yang melihatnya pun langsung berinisiatif menyeret Sehun keluar.

Ibu dan istrinya yang baru saja mendekati meja makan langsung mengerti seperti baru saja telepati oleh Suho, sedangkan ayahnya hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ayo sayang, kau pasti tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamamu, _'kan_?"

Suho tengah berusaha menyeret Sehun menjauh sebelum adiknya ini benar-benar mengamuk.

Adiknya ini memang sangat manis dan menggemaskan, tapi jika sudah mengamuk beda lagi ceritanya. Dia akan berubah menjadi buas dan membahayakan.

"ARGGHH~! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku membunuh naga tonggos itu!"

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah peri cantik!"

Tidak dijawab.

"Aku padamu, puteri nakal."

"RAWHHHH~!"

Hah.

Sekali lagi. Benar-benar pagi yang cerah dikediaman Choi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi—sekarang apa lagi?"

"Hah.."

Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Bahkan helaan nafas temannya ini terasa sangat menyedihkan.

"Yah. Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau tidak buta, ' _kan_ tuan muda Choi Sehun yang manis." Tambahnya dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Maksudmu aku sekarang sekelas denganmu dan menjadi chairmate mu?! Astaga Kim Jongin!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi.

Oh ayolah. Ini bukannya Sehun tidak mau, hanya saja dia sudah menjadi chairmate Jongin dari sejak masuk junior Highschool dan itu sungguh membosankan karena harus setiap waktu melihat Jongin, dan sekarang masa itu akan terulang kembali!

"Kau pikir aku mau? Dan hey—" Jongin menyentil dahi Sehun hingga terdengar suara ringisan kecil. "Jangan lupakan mereka berdua." Tambah Jongin sambil menunjuk dengan dagu kearah Tao dan Kyungsoo yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"Setidaknya kau tidak sebangku dengan Tao." Pemuda tan itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

 _Hell_. Menjadi chairmate Tao adalah hal yang buruk. Setiap saat pasti panda itu akan berbicara ini dan itu apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kris.

Kris yang ini, Kris yang itu, Kris yang bla bla blahhh.

OH. Oh. Itu adalah kombinasi yang buruk.

Remaja pucat itu kemudian berdiri mengahadap Jongin dan membungkuk hormat, hampir saja kepala mereka akan beradu kalau saja Jongin tidak refleks memundurkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya akan menjadi chairmate anda saja Tuan Kim." Imbuh Sehun sambil tersenyum sopan.

Jongin tertawa kencang saat itu juga. Astaga, temannya yang satu ini benar-benar unik mungkin ini juga salah satu faktor mengapa Jongin ingin berteman dengan Sehun, anak itu mempunyai sesuatu yang membuat orang ingin terus bersamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak menjadi chairmate Kyungsoo, bukankah kalian berdua sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun saat dia sudah kembali ke mode awal. Wajah datar.

"Dia marah padaku." Jawab Jongin cepat.

"Huh? Kisah cinta kalian tragis sekali."

Jongin mendelik kesal. "Tertawa sedikit saja, maka rahasiamu bocor sudah."

Remaja _milkskin_ itu melotot. Si hitam ini berani sekali mengancamnya!

"Memangnya hal konyol macam apa lagi yang membuat kalian jadi bertengkar?"

"Aku bergabung dengan EXO Army, dan Kyungsoo langsung menggamparku saat mengetahui hal tersebut."

"Ppfft –apa itu? Ekso army? Memangnya ini jaman SD apa bikin kubu-kubu _segala,_ jadi Power Ranger saja sekalian sana!"

Remaja berkulit tan itu mencibir. "Tertawa saja sana, kau akan tau bagaimana sebenarnya jika kau bertemu dengan pendirinya!"

Sehun memeletkan lidah. "Terserah."

Dan pembicaraan mereka pun terhenti saat ada guru yang memasuki ruangan kelas X-2.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari tergesa-gesa, jam istirahat sudah usai. Niatnya sih mau istirahat di atap sekolah tapi yang ada anak itu malah tersesat di kelas XII dan akhirnya digoda oleh sunbae-sunbae bertampang mesum.

Bruk!

Wah. Selamat datang hari sial.

Meringis kesakitan. Sehun merasa nyeri pada kedua lututnya. Huh, kebiasaan buruknya ketika menuruni anak tangga kambuh lagi. Dia pasti akan terjatuh jika menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat.

"Aduh. Meski berulang kali merasakannya, tetap saja rasanya benar-benar sial."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya yang kotor.

Tengok kanan-tengok kiri. Anak itu terkejut bukan main. Kok dia diperhatikan banyak orang sih?!

Dia juga melihat ada Chanyeol dan Kris tak jauh posisinya. Kris menatapnya dengan wajah ngeri sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan raut cemas.

 _Hell._ Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dia, _'kan_ hanya terjatuh, mereka berlebihan!

Lalu siapa lagi orang yang menghalangi pandangannya ini? Bukannya membantu malah diam membatu. _Kurang ajar!_

Sehun mendongak keatas.

 _Slow motion._

Sehun merasa dirinya seperti menjadi salah satu tokoh dalam _shoujo manga_ dimana ia bertemu dengan pangeran sekolah yang super tampan dan bunga-bunga bertebaran sebagai latarnya.

Tapi bukan ini masalahnya sekarang,

Mata Sehun membola seketika, pemuda –pangeran tampan- itu menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"M-master Luhan!"

Masalahnya adalah pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah ketua gangster yang paling ditakuti disekolahnya.

Sehun ingin menangis sekarang.

.

 _ **Ya Tuhan, salahku apa?**_

* * *

A/N : sebenarnya saya gak tau sedang bikin fic macam apa asdsdsd ;_; bukannya update fic mate, saya malah bikin fic baru hikz maafkan saya t_t

disini saya membuat karakter Sehun menjadi uke yang menggemaskan sekaligus mengganaskan, tingkahnya juga nakal manja gitu(?) kalo Luhan **_he is the most manly!_** XD untuk Kris dan Chanyeol, mereka itu bisa disebut saudara kandung atau saudara kembar? entahlah bagusnya seperti apa XD

semoga suka sama FF ini, maafkan atas typo nya yang bertebaran dan ceritanya yang kurang memuaskan. yang penting terus dukung **HanHun!** *kibarbenderaHanHun*

terakhir.. RnR plweaseee?


	2. Chapter 2: Sesuatu yang Terjadi

"Hei, Sehun. Kau benar ingin masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kita?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang asik main PSP.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikamar Chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong.

Sehun yang sedang bertelungkup sambil membaca buku yang berjudul _Snow White and Seven Dwarfs –_ dia sangat suka membaca dongeng, _kawan!_ –menutup bukunya dan segera duduk menghadap sepupunya.

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa?"

"Hyung _sih_ tidak akan melarangmu berteman dengan siapapun –" mata Chanyeol melebar. _Sialan. belum saja dibicarakan tapi sudah muncul tanda-tanda yang menyeramkan._ Dia _game over_ melawan raja terakhir dipermainan yang dia mainkan, ngomong-ngomong.

Kemudian Chanyeol meletakkan PSP-nya di meja dan datang menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk cantik diranjangnya. Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda. "Tapi kau jangan sampai berurusan dengan ketua gang kami."

Kris yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya pun tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang membicarakan pemimpinya yang agak sesuatu itu. "Nyentrik."

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang menatap Kris. "Hah?"

"Dia itu agak nyentrik." Ulang Kris.

Lalu si bungsu Choi ini menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Nyentrik bagaimana?"

Ponsel touchscreen Chanyeol diberikan kepada Sehun –tepat didepan matanya, menampilkan gambar seorang lelaki tampan –jelas– sedang memainkan ponselnya. _Apanya yang nyentrik coba?_

"Pokoknya jangan dekati dia jika kau tidak ingin kena masalah dengannya." Kris berkata dengan nada yang mengancam dan terselip nada takut disana.

Anak itu kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, namanya siapa?"

"Kami memanggilnya Master Luhan." Ucap Kris dan Chanyeol kompak dengan senyum yang misterius.

.

.

.

 **Hello, Stranger!: My Boyfriend is a Gangster**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik agensi beserta orangtuanya, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), gak enak dlihat, positive!AU.**

.

.

.

Mata Sehun membola seketika, pemuda –pangeran tampan- itu menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"M-master Luhan!"

Masalahnya adalah pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah ketua gangster yang paling ditakuti disekolahnya.

Sehun ingin menangis sekarang.

Tapi tidak boleh! Masa dia harus menangis dihadapan banyak orang, sih? Nanti dia dikatai cengeng lagi oleh teman-temannya.

"H-hai." Sehun berkata sambil mengeluarkan _eye smile_ terbaiknya. Beberapa orang langsung tumbang karena mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Yang ditatap malah melebarkan seringainya. Oke tak apa. Sehun belum menyerah.

"Master Luhan terlihat sangat tampan dari bawah sini. ahahah..." Sehun tertawa garing. "Benarkan?"

Hening

Hening

Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan. Sehun dikacangin. Dia tengsin.

"Ughh.. a-aku harus segera kembali kekelasku. Hahahah.." Sehun menggaruk tengkuk nya yang gatal. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Master Luhan." Dan Sehun pun menghilang.

Chanyeol yang sadar duluan pun langsung menatap tajam murid yang menonton peristiwa tak biasa seperti tadi. "Apa kalian lihat-lihat?" dan mereka pun ngacir.

Tak menyadari seringai mematikan dari orang yang tak jauh keberadaannya darinya.

" 'Sampai jumpa' _heh?_ "

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar persis mayat hidup saat ini. Tubuhnya yang seputih susu hanya dibungkus oleh kaos nge _pas_ tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut. Rambut hitam legamnya yang sudah memanjang menutupi matanya. Dan mulut yang dibiarkan terbuka sedari tadi. Benar-benar keadaan yang sesuatu.

Kejadian dikelasnya tak berhenti disitu saja. Sesaat setelah Sehun meloloskan diri dari Master Luhan. Teman-temannya dikelas langsung menyerang Sehun.

Bukan. Bukan menyerang dalam artian yang 'itu'. Tapi dalam artian teman-temannya memberikan banyak pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun menganga. Dia sendiri tidak tau bahwa beritanya sudah tersebar luas keseluruh penghuni sekolah.

Semua teman-teman mengkhawatirkannya. Sehun hanya bisa membatin. Toh dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, tapi reaksi mereka itu luar biasa berlebihan seperti Sehun baru saja disekap sama om-om pedo. Ya, lagian dia tidak tega, masa orang setampan Luhan dikatai om pedo?

Belum lagi Sehun harus mendengarkan semua petuah –lebih tepatnya omelan –Jongin yang seperti kereta api –nyerocos gila. Sehun sampai suntuk mendengarnya.

Jangan lupakan guru Kang yang menyuruh Sehun untuk istirahat saja dirumah. Dia bilang kondisi Sehun benar-benar memprihatinkan sampai menyangkut 'kejiwaan' segala. Astaga, Sehun itu, 'kan cuma melamun saja.

Sehun sendiri hampir menjedukkan jidatnya ke meja, tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Jongin yang sudah tau tabiat Sehun luar dalam. Alhasil Jongin langsung menelfon paman Siwon –Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu karena orangtua mereka memang dekat –dan Sehun pun langsung dijemput langsung oleh paman Siwon –over protektif. Maklum, Sehun itu memang dimanja oleh keluarganya.

Jadi disinilah akhirnya Sehun, duduk termenung diranjang. Sedang melamun –lagi – didalam kamarnya.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membawa Sehun kealam sadarnya. Kemudian ia mendengar seseorang diluar sana menyebut namanya.

"Sehunnie, boleh hyung masuk?"

"Masuk saja hyung. Pintunya tidak ku kunci, _kok._ "

Pintu itu kemudian dibuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda yang tak kalah manis dari Sehun. Pemuda itu datang menghampiri Sehun dengan setengah berlari. "Sehunnie~ hyung sangat merindukanmu."

"Kalau begitu peluk Sehunnie, Baekkie hyung~" Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan disambut suka cita oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berpelukan persis seperti teletubbies. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Baekhyun ini pacarnya Chanyeol. Sekarang kelas dua SMA. Satu sekolah dengan Sehun.

Saat pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah pacarnya Chanyeol, jujur saja Sehun kaget. Dia kira manusia seperti Chanyeol akan jadi perjaka lapuk selamanya. Tapi ternyata pikirannya meleset, masih ada yang mau bersama sepupunya itu. Park Chanyeol hebat sekali bisa mendapatkan pemuda manis ini.

Jadi setelah itu Baekhyun hyung sering sekali datang kerumah untuk bermain. Sehun juga sangat senang ditemani Baekhyun hyung karena sifatnya yang supel dan mudah diajak bercanda. Persis seperti Sehun.

"Uhmm.. Baekki hyung?"

Setelah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Ya, Sehun?"

"Kenapa hyung ada disini?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Hyung tidak bolos, 'kan?"

Tangan Baekhyun yang gatal mencubit pipi gembul Sehun kemudian direspon oleh suara ringisan Sehun. Aduh, anak ini bikin gemas kelewatan!

"Hehe~ maaf ya Sehunnie. Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Kamu _sih_ menggemaskan, jadi hyung cubit deh, hehe."

Tubuh Baekhyun dibaringkan disamping Sehun, sedang si pemilik kamar masih dalam posisi duduknya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Hyung mendengar dari Yeollie kalau Sehunnie pulang setelah 'berurusan' dengan Luhan. Jadi hyung ingin melihat keadaan Sehunnie. Lagipula hyung agak tak enak badan."

"Hyung tak enak badan?! Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh ibu mengambilkan obat."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tak sedang sibuk didapur, sepertinya akan ada tamu yang datang, Sehun."

"Eh, benarkah?" Sehun menyahut lesu. "Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatku linglung."

Yang lebih tua hanya terkekeh kecil. "Kudengar dari Yeolli, kau memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Master, 'ya?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah. "Memang ada yang salah?"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tidak. Hanya saja.. terdengar begitu lucu."

"Lucu bagaimana?"

"Yeah. Asal Sehunnie tau saja, selama hyung sekolah disana tidak pernah ada yang memanggilnya Master. Yah, meskipun kekuatannya itu memang pantas disebut seperti itu." Kemudian tangan Baekhyun bermain-main dengan boneka panda pemberian Tao. "Begini-begini juga hyung kadang-kadang suka main dengan Luhan, meskipun hanya ajakan Yeolli saja _sih_ sebenarnya. Jadi hyung lumayan tau tentang Luhan."

Mata sipit Sehun membola seketika. "APA?! Jadi Sehunnie dikerjai, _'gitu?_ " Kedua sepupunya itu telah membohonginya rupanya. Dia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantal. Sehun tengsin level dua.

"Habis Sehunnie ini polos sekali _sih_ , jadi mudah dibohongi deh."

Pipi Sehun di _pout_ kan. "Ugh. Aku akan membalas perbuatan mereka." Baekhyun semakin tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, badanmu kok tidak membesar malah terlihat lebih kurus. Berbanding terbalik dengan pipimu yang semakin berisi, 'ya Sehunnie?"

"Ayah dan Ibu juga berkata demikian. Tapi Kris dan Chan hyung bilang kalau pantat Sehun jadi lebih besar."

Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam.

 _Hell_. Si Naga bodoh dan Park Dobi itu berani sekali mencemari otak polos Sehun.

"Sehunnie, jangan dengarkan apa yang si kembar bodoh katakan itu, 'ya." Baekhyun berkata sambil menekankan ucapannya pada kata kembar, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk saja apalagi saat merasakan aura yang menyeramkan dari Baekhyun.

"Hunnie ngantuk hyung, kita tidur saja yuk." Mata Sehun menjadi sayu akibat rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memang sudah berbaring diranjang mengiyakan ajakan Sehun. "Ayo, kita tidur Sehunnie."

.

.

.

"Woah~ lihatlah ada dua malaikat terdampar disini." Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel touchscreen nya kemudian memfoto Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tengah tidur terlelap.

Cahaya flash kamera dari ponsel Chanyeol mengusik tidur keduanya. Akibatnya mereka berdua pun terbangun.

"Selamat sore malaikat-malaikatku, apakah tidur kalian nyenyak?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara om-om nya.

"Uh..? sudah sore rupanya. Bersama Sehunnie membuatku lupa waktu." Baekhyun mendudukan pantatnya diranjang sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun lalu dia menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk ditepi ranjang. "Mau kuantar pulang? Aku takut orangtuamu akan khawatir."

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk, dia melupakan sesaat dendamnya kepada kekasihnya itu. Ia pun beralih menatap Sehun yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Sehunnie, hyung pulang dulu, 'ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lucu dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Mau kuantar sampai depan?"

"Tidak usah. Sehunnie istirahat lagi saja." Lalu dijawab oleh anggukan kecil Sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang Chanyeol pun langsung kembali kerumah dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga. Dia hanya terdiam dan sesekali menghela nafas.

Ia pun memandang ruangan ini dengan seksama, dari dulu sampai sekarang rasanya masih sama. Hangat. Tapi bagaimana dengan esok? Masihkah sama?

Kemudian Kris datang dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya dan duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Kris memperhatikan saudaranya itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Berhenti menghela nafas bodoh. Kau mencemari udara." Ketus sekali.

Dan Chanyeol hanya diam membuat Kris menjadi kesal. "Kau ini kenapa _sih_ , tidak seperti biasanya."

"...aku hanya –" _bingung._

"Tentang Sehun?" Kris menjawabnya dengan tepat membuat dia tersentak kaget, lalu setelahnya ia tertawa kecil. Yeah, bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah saudara kembar. Ada benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan mereka.

"Rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu dengan Sehun, sekarang kita harus melepasnya pergi. Kenapa mesti secepat ini?"

"Kau berlebihan Chanyeol, Sehun tak akan pergi dari siapapun. Lagipula ini juga demi kebaikan Sehun."

"Tapi mungkin setelah ini Sehun akan berubah, Kris. Ya Tuhan kenapa anak itu harus dijodohkan? Bahkan Suho hyung saja tidak mengalaminya." Setelahnya Chanyeol mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar.

Kali ini giliran Kris yang menghela nafas. "Itu karena Sehun berbeda Chanyeol. Berbeda."

"Karena itulah–"

"Karena itulah kelak Sehun membutuhkan seseorang yang memang dapat mengerti dan menerimanya apa adanya –Kris melirik saudaranya sekilas– kita mungkin memang menyayanginya dan memberikan perhatian berlebih padanya. Tapi kelak dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya dan mencari seseorang untuk melengkapi kekurangannya –mencari cinta sejatinya." Dia kemudian tertawa setelah mengatakan kalimat yang ia anggap begitu menggelikan.

"Tapi –"

"Grhh. Sudah hentikan pembicaraan ini, bodoh. Lagipula Sehun itu dijodohkan dengan sahabat kita. Percaya saja padanya."

"Kau ini tak rela sedikitpun?"

Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Tentu saja pada awalnya tidak. Tapi kita harus bisa merelakannya karena ada suatu hal yang tak bisa kita paksakan, Chanyeol. Aku yakin bahwa pilihan paman adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk Sehun dan kita semua."

Setelahnya Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja. Setidaknya perkataan Kris tadi sedikit melegakan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Tapi bagaimana dengan sahabatnya itu?

* * *

yeayyy~ akhirnya chap 2 apdet jugaa. adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini?

disini Luhannya masih belum banyak muncul, chap depan baru mulai ada HanHun nya XD dan buat saingan Luhan, jujur saja saya bingung buat nentuinnya karena pair disini udah ditentuin jadi saingan Luhan bukanlah dari member EXO :v saya pribadi tertarik sama Hanbin *lol* adakah yang mau memberi saran? :)

and last... jangan lupakan untuk memberi komentarnya setelah membaca *tejhe*


End file.
